Just got back
by x-zanessax4eva-x
Summary: A Zanessa story about their reunion when Zac got back from london!


As I lay awake in my huge double bed my morning routine transforms today. I open one eye and gasp! I open the other and squeal, and then I check the date to make sure this was no dream.

Today's the day me and Zac reunite. He's been away filming in London for 2 months and I haven't seen him since. We've had to spend valentines apart, which broke my heart, but I knew it hurt Zac in a different way because, he felt like it was his fault for my sorrow.

* * *

I'm running through the airport dragging Ashley along with me! We arrived 5 minutes ago and Zac's flight landed 30 minutes ago which means He should have finished collecting his luggage.

"Vanessa! Ness! VANESSA!"

Opps I grin over at Ashley who seems to have been requesting my attention.

"Yeah."

"Ness, draggin my hand off isn't going to make you see Him any quicker, and hello by the rate you going, your gonna jump on him knock him to the floor and give the paparazzi and tabloids a great big handful of what they want."

I start giggling and then bounce up and down. Then I go back to my own world and words just randomly begin to float out my mouth.

"Zac, Zaccy, I want my Zaccy, where is my Zaccy."

Ashley spots Zac, but decides to try and carm down Vanessa before pointing out the brown haired, blue eyed boy to her bestfriend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Vanessa let out an ear piecing scream that made Ashley aware of the fact Vanessa had spotted Zac.

Vanessa rushed over to her boyfriend still screaming. Zac spotted her and started grinning at the visual of his girlfriend running and screaming towards him! She reached him and took a second to breath, just taken in his appearance. Deciding it was time to be in his touch again she engugled him in a tight squeeze, Zac feeling the need to be closer put his arms around her waist and picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey baby!"

Zac spoke softly as He nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Hey."

Vanessa whispered as she loosen her embrace slightly and pulled back looking into his eyes.

This was it! This is what Zac missed the most .They had there own little connection when they were together. It was like a little bubble that nobody else could get into. He couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt.

"I missed you so, much Van."

"I missed you more." She said as she smiled cheekily at Him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Van." He wined, not wanting to argue but to settle this. "How about we both missed each other the same and we both love each other the same, okay."

"Okay."

"Good." Zac said as he leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by some unknown force.

It was Ashley standing right in front of them pushing Zac head away with her palm making sure his lips didn't touch Vanessa's.

"You guys actually, need to control yourselves! Now, I am a sucker for a good romance but this, this, is a very, _**very**_ unhealthy obsession you two have for each other. Now let's go so I can get away from you and you guys can catch up in your own space, where nobody is scar'd from your sloppiness."

Zac and Vanessa both laughed at Ashley while they made there way back to the car. Ashley was walking ahead of them. She glanced back and saw Vanessa was still in Zac's grip.

"OH please Zac! She isn't going anywhere. Put her down! Do you know how many fans fainted just with you carrying her, and don't get me started on the little weirdoes who go their cell phones out to film your uncalled for, reunion."

Zac looked at Vanessa then back to Ashley.

"Ashley I cannot release her, my hands won't let me." He then looked back at the girl in his arms.

"Your feet are to cute to touch the floor, baby."

Ashley rolled her eyes and carried on walking leaving Zac and Vanessa at least 6 strides behind her.

* * *

Zac and Vanessa returned to their hotel room. Kenny said Disney was just waiting their money by giving the two separate rooms. They got inside and Zac placed Vanessa down. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm so glad to be back with my baby."

He placed his lips on hers, what started as innocent turned into a fight to close all space between them. Zac hands went to her waist and her hand went to his hair. They made there way over to bed where Zac started to attack her neck. She let a strangled moan out and let Zac carry on. Just as she was planning on removing his shirt, Zac's phone rang.

"Hello. Yes! No Corbin, I've just got back from London what else would I love to do than play video game with you and lucus."

Corbin missed the sarcastic tone of Zac's voice.

"Really! Okay, cool give us 5 minutes."

Before Zac had time to answer back Corbin had gone. He threw his phone on the table next to the bed and turned back to Vanessa.

"Don't worry babe even if they do come their not getting in."

"Dame straight they aren't."

Vanessa removed Zac's Shirt and Shorts leaving him in his boxers. She ran to the mini fridge whilst Zac was waiting in anticipation for what awaited him.

* * *

Meanwhile Corbin and Lucas were making there way back to Zac's room. On the way they bumped into Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, Zac's back do you wanna go say hi with us."

"Corbin, where's Vanessa?"

"What! I don't know maybe shopping, or tanning."

"On the day Zac's back!"

"Oh! Maybe they took my advice on not being so infatuated and lovey and touchy and damn right nasty. So they have said hello already before going there separte ways."

"Corbin. Did your Mummy ever tell you you're special?" Lucas said which summed up his and Kenny reaction.

They walked to Zac's room and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Uh, baby why is there no, whip cream?"

"Come over here and I'll whip you and show you cream!"

Vanessa laughed at Zac's words before jumping on top of him and carrying on from where they left of.

Zac flipped her over and began to attack her neck once more making sure he left a mark. He began to remove her shirt and then went back to her lips. He took a second to filp them over, then he hovered above her.

"I-love-you-so-much!" Each word was said in between kisses.

Both were aware of the knocking on the door but they ignored it. Vanessa tangled her hands in Zac's hair whilst running her hands all over his body. She came to his bulge and was just getting ready to remove his boxers.

* * *

Outside Corbin was getting frustrated, he pulled out the card he stole from Ashley and opened the door.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, somebody save me! I think I've been scarred for life. Ewe ew ew!"

Zac pushed Vanessa under the covers then turned back to the 3 people standing at His door.

"What the hell you guys."

Lucas was grinning. "Ya, it's nice to see you to Zac."

Zac turned to Kenny. "And you couldn't stop them!"

"Corbin thought you would rather spend time with Him, because you took his advice and stopped being so infatuated with Vanessa."

Zac got up and walked over to them. He hit corbin's head and enquired whether his hair accounted for his brain. Corbin covered his eyes mumbling something about Zac's piece being up instead of down. Zac gave a dry laugh and told Corbin to deal with it.

"Zac you know that if you don't control yourself Vanessa will be 'with child' and due to your luck they'll be 3 little zac and vanessa's running about, which isn't fair because you can only name one of them zanessa."

"Um, okay, whatever, well I've gotta go. Hot stuff awaits."

"Okay but you need to be down at 5pm so we can celebrate your arrival with and I stress everyone meaning not just Vanessa, okay!"

Zac grinned and nodded his head before jumping back onto the bed. Leaving Corbin disgusted.

"And, he couldn't even close the door. Kenny! Kenny can't you get them therapy or something."

4:49

"Uh, oh baby faster. Don't stop!"

"You soooooo hot when you beg. Beg for me baby.

4:59

Zac and Vanessa were wrapped in blankets cuddled together. He was stroking her hair.

"Zac, what did Kenny say about 5pm."

"Oh Shit!"

They both decided they needed a shower which was not good idea because they chose to do so together.

5:13

"That was quick a quick on especially since I shot and scored!"

"Okay Zac, but hurry lets go before Corbin realises why we were late."

"And then he was hot stuff and jumping on the bed with the door all open. And I was eyes. LOOOK! LOOK AT THE TIME!! NO THERE DOING IT."

Zac and Vanessa walking in holding hands. Everyone turned and took in there appearance.

Vanessa hair was down and curly thinking she could fool people by having her hair properly. However she was walking oddly and the hickey on her neck were very visible.

Zac hair was a mess, his package was sticking right out of his jeans and he had hickeys on his neck to.

Corbin was about to speak till Monique covered his mouth. She then turned to Zac and Vanessa and shock her head.

"Oh, hell no! uhna. You are not going anywhere like that, go upstairs and stay there till your good and ready and have self control."

Zac jumped up and shouted yes! Before pulling Vanessa back to where they came from.

**Hmm, I don't know whether this is good or not! Please comment **


End file.
